Byakuren
was the who founded Kirigakure in the Land of Water. Background During the Warring States Period, after the formation of Kirigakure, Byakuren worked tirelessly to establish the village as one of the Five Great Shinobi Countries. However, its governance was marked by limited interaction with the other villages. At the first meeting of the five Kage during the First Shinobi World War, Byakuren was accompanied by a shinobi from his village, who would later become the Third Mizukage. He sat alongside the others, and told Hashirama Senju that if he acted so humbly as to bow to them — his equals — he would suspect an ulterior motive for having them gather in such a manner. He later expressed outrage when the First Kazekage made a demand that instead of receiving a tailed beast — as the sand priests of Sunagakure had already sealed away one — they requested 30% of whatever the other nations would pay for a tailed beast from Konoha, claiming the amount to be too high a demand. As infighting broke out and Hashirama made his plea to them to preserve the future of their children and unite, he looked on thoughtfully at the proceedings.Naruto chapter 648, pages 6-12 Personality While much was not seen of his personality, he seemed to be cautious in nature while being a frank person, mincing no words with the First Kazekage when he showed no signs of lowering or abandoning his conditions for signing the treaty, and noting that if Sunagakure were to plan to attack them, the other nations could band together and destroy them.Naruto chapter 648, page 11 His cautious nature was also displayed with Hashirama when the latter was acting too humble over the five Kage meeting for his liking, going as far as suggesting that Hashirama had a hidden agenda for the meeting.Naruto chapter 648, page 8 He was also a stern individual which along with his cautious nature heavily influenced his village's governance and was the reason interaction with the other villages was limited. Appearance In his old age, Byakuren had copious amounts of long, grey hair along with a long moustache and beard that merged into one all of which almost covered the entirety of his face. He had a scar that ran across his left eye, which was apparently blind. His teeth were sharp and triangular; a trait carried by generations of shinobi from Kirigakure. Attire-wise, he wore a simple, light-coloured, loose-fitting kimono over a pair of dark pants. His right eye is black and his left eye is pure white. Abilities As the First Mizukage and the founder of Kirigakure, Byakuren was undoubtedly a powerful shinobi. He was hailed as a legendary shinobi who excelled in worldly wisdom. Part II Kaguya Ōtsutsuki Strikes Subsequent to Kaguya Ōtsutsuki being sealed by Naruto Uzumaki and Sasuke Uchiha, he and the other deceased Kage were summoned from the Pure Land by Hagoromo Ōtsutsuki to aid him and the Hokage in summoning Team 7, the tailed beasts and Madara Uchiha from Kaguya's dimension. He marvelled at the fact that all of the tailed beasts were gathered in one place before his and the other Kage's souls were released to the Pure Land once more. Trivia * literally means "white lotus". * In his anime debút, his eyes are depicted as being the same colour.Naruto: Shippūden episode 369 However, in the manga, during the First Summit, his left eye was noticeably greyer than the right one.Naruto chapter 648 References id:Mizukage Pertama